fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Charge Pretty Cure!
Turbo Charge Pretty Cure! is a series by Cure Believe, focusing on a racing theme. Plot Somewhere in the universe is a place known as Kingdom of the Fast, a peaceful yet quick place where people get their things done quickly and have a lot of free time. Slowing, on the other hand, does not like these people, so he comes to attack the kingdom. Two innocent girls, Subete and Shinkiro, are separated from their kingdom, land in different places in Japan, and forget about each other. Subete lives out her dream as a dancer while Shinkiro enters her interest in video games. Soon, the two girls meet a mascot, Wheel, with a challenge; they must become Pretty Cure to save their original home. The two girls nervously accept and become Cure Speedy and Cure Accelerate! The Cures will later be joined by Lacey and a mysterious person to save Kingdom of the Fast! Characters Cures Keibano Subete A dreamy yet cheerful girl, Subete has always dreamed of dancing, and after landing in Japan, follows her dream. She loves everyone equally and believes they can change if they are bad, and does not want anyone hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Speedy, and her other ego is Speedy Quick. Later on, she acquires Cure Wheelie. Yuuyake Shinkiro A slightly selfish girl, Shinkiro has always been interested in the gaming world and is always buying many different video games and consoles. She likes playing with her family and hopes Subete will be interested as well. Her alter ego is Cure Accelerate, and her other ego is Accelerate Chance. Later on, she acquires Cure Drift. Lacey Scarlet An American transfer student, Lacey is fascinated in the Japanese and wants to live in Japan one day. She is shy though, so she sets out to find friends, who turn out to be the Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Boost, and her other ego is Boost Start. Later on, she acquires Cure Countdown. Izanami Asuka When she was seven, Asuka lost her family in a car crash. She was depressed and soon brainwashed by the villains, revealing a dark identity. Later, she fell into a sleep for two months before awakening again. She later reveals she is actually peaceful and loves playing the piano. Her alter ego is Finishing Touch, and her other egos are Finishing Victory and Cure Sunshine Mirage. Mascots Shutdown Decrease The first villain to appear, Decrease's goal is to bring down the speed of vehicles so people will make it to places very slowly. Power Off The second villain and only male to appear, Power Off's goal is to turn off all electricity so people will get many things done slowly. Izanami Asuka Although she seems human, Asuka was always innocent until brainwashed by the villains and she gave a secret to them, causing her past self to take over her. She fought the Pretty Cure much more often than the other villains before joining their team. Slowing The king of Shutdown, Slowing wants every single aspect to move slowly because he hates how fast people can be. Trivia Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Turbo Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Racing Theme Series